


The Future Awaits Us

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: And i mean REALLY light smut, F/F, Light Smut, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Honoka wants to spend the rest of her life with Nizomi and this night will lead them to the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by Mark, hope you enjoy :3

In front of her was a small box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. Honoka waited a long time for this moment. She wants to propose to her beautiful girlfriend Nozomi. They planned a night date in a small secret spot in the forest only the two of them know about. That's the same spot where they confessed and had their first time. 

Honoka wanted more memories in that spot. 

She couldn't be more nervous. She kept checking the weather to make sure that the weather was perfect. She prepared in advance for this night and yet she feels so unprepared. She went though all the things she needs. She has the ring, a picnic basket and blanket, food, wine, that was everything. Then she heard the door bell ring. 

"I'm coming!" She yelled out hiding the ring. She ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Nozomi-chan! Wow you look to beautiful!" Nozomi smiled. "Thanks Honoka-chan. You ready to go?" "As I'll ever be!" Honoka said as she starts screaming on the inside. 

They got to Nozomi's car and drove off to the forest. "What made you want to come here so badly Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked parking the car. "O-oh nothing really, I just wanted to come back here. I like it here, it's peaceful." They both smiled and started to walk in. 

The weather was the best it could ever be. It's a good two hour walk to the spot. They went off the trail and took in the beauty of nature. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Soon enough it was sunset. 

"Hey Honoka-chan! Let's climb up this tree! We can get a great view of the sunset here!" Nozomi said as she already started climbing. "Hey wait up!" Honoka laughed as she went up it. 

They went up as high as they could and looked at the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful? I love sunsets." Nozomi said taking the sun's power in. "There's something that's more beautiful than the sunset." "And what's that?" Honoka smiled and brought her head closer to Nozomi's "You." They kissed after she said that. Nozomi blushed a little. "You really are something else." 

After a few minutes passed, they went down and continued walking. Then Honoka spotted a small group of lilies. She took one of them. "Look over here Nozomi-chan." "What's up?" She turned to her and Honoka put the flower in her hair. "I thought that would look great on you and it does." They both smiled and kissed. 

They get the spot a little quicker from finding a short cut. Honoka set up everything as Nozomi watched the sun makes its decent down past the horizon. 

They ate and talked for a while. Now was the perfect setting. The full moon left a beautiful night sky and the stars shined bright. The little pond reflected the light of the moon and the stars. There were even fireflies out shining around. 'It's now or never.' Honoka thought to herself. 

"Nozomi-chan, I always loved her. Ever since we were in high school, I loved you. I'm honored to be your lover and I want to be with you forever. I want to ask if you would marry me?" Honoka took out the little box and opened it to reveal the ring. 

Nozomi started to cry. "Oh my gosh, yes! Yes I will marry you!" Nozomi hugged her and Honoka put the ring on her finger. They kissed when the ring was on. "Can I show you how much I love you?" Honoka blushed when she said it. "Go ahead, I'm all yours." Nozomi smiled. 

They kissed passionately as they took off each other's clothes. When they broke off Honoka started to leave marks all over Nozomi's collarbone. She started to play with Nozomi's breasts and Nozomi did the same. They continued to kiss again and started to touch each other's lower parts. They painted and moaned into their kisses. They continued to touch each other to their climax. 

And laid down on the blanket catching their breath. And Honoka heard a whistle from the sky. She looked up to see a train moving across the sky leaving behind a trail of rainbow. 

She smiled as said "I'm excited for what the future has in store for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did put Happy Party Train in here, sue me.


End file.
